after school special
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: this is the second chapter of what i think will happen.I went to the address on the card. And there stood a tall dark building. I knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a lady, in about her mid-forties. She invited me. She must have trusted me. She led me into the dining room "Klaus told me that you would come. Please sit down." I wasn't even sure why I was here, all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I went to the address on the card. And there stood a tall dark building. I knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a lady, in about her mid-forties. She invited me. She must have trusted me. She led me into the dining room "Klaus told me that you would come. Please sit down." I wasn't even sure why I was here, all I knew is that I felt sorry for Stefan and deep down inside of me I loved him and I wanted the pain to stop. I sat, "Now my dear I will cleanse you now hold my hands and close your eyes that's if you want this?" she asked. I replied not so sure "Yes I do, I want this." I placed my hands on hers she began to chant. I closed my eyes. It felt as though my whole life flashed before my eyes. Some time passed I could feel all my surroundings shaking. And within a flash she let go of me. "It's done, now drink this." I opened my eyes and took the mug she gave me "drink." I drank it all. And then it hit me I almost collapsed I suddenly felt an urge rush through my veins. It was electrifying. I lost my breath. All my nerves were multiplying and seaming through every inch on my body. I tried to focus on staying up. I suddenly felt love, guilt, despair, happiness and faith. I realised that the way I loved Stefan before wasn't as much compared as the way I feel for him now, I longed for his touch and every second that passed by without him was painful, my heart started to ache more than ever. I need him, not Damon. Why would I like Damon more than Stefan? I remembered all the hurt and love I have been through with him. How much I hurt him. I began to cry. I need to fix this. Stefan needs to know that I love him more than ever. "Not yet my dear, you need to get rid of Damon." I have I love Stefan. "You need to get him out of your head you can't love him anymore." What was she talking about I don't love Damon. "Before you turned you had feelings for Damon that's why you are sired to him, now that I have Elena back you need to let him go. All your feelings for him." she was right I did have feelings for Damon. I want Stefan. And in order to get Stefan I have to let go of Damon. "W-w I don't think I can he was there for me, a good friend, I'm not ready to let go cause then I'll never know what I could be missing." I looked down in disappointment. "You're not leaving until you let him go, whose it going to be Elena?" she asked. I looked up and took a deep sigh.

A couple of weeks passed by I was still at the house unable to leave until I choose, we did many exercises and rituals to keep me balanced and able to let go of him. Some days were emotional I had to remember all the times I feel for him, and kissed him, loved him. I had to convince myself that I didn't need him. And that I would be better off without him. For the first week I cried at nights from the memory of him and that I had to let him go. But it had to be done.

Caroline and Bonnie came over once a week to help me; they comforted me through it all. Caroline brought me blood bags for me to drink. As well as getting over him I got better with feeing and my blood lust. Although some nights were difficult all I had to do from keeping me down was think of Stefan, with each week that went by I loved Stefan more and Damon less. And finally the dreams stopped the memories. Everything was the way it should be.

The witch spoke "Elena it's time to go, and get your boy." She smiled. "But first one last test before you can go." I really wanted to leave. It was the longest 5 weeks of my life. "Okay." I said.

"Hey."

"Damon?" I said in surprise but horror

"Elena, I know we have history and both of us have been trying to let go of each other, Rachel(the witch) has told me that you have been doing so well, it was wrong of me to use you like that Elena, I did love you. But you love somebody else and now I'm over it I'm moving on. I just needed to tell you that you have been an amazing friend and I hope I will find someone as great as you. And don't ever forget that you are loved." He smiled. I was happy that he said that to me he has really changed himself for the good. I smiled at him. Usually memories would come rushing back but this time, I did it, I moved on. "Thank you Damon, We had a good run and now it's over." I couldn't finish, so he did. "Good luck Elena." He hugged me. I looked at Rachel she looked concerned that I couldn't handle this, but I did I hugged back. And from that hug we both knew that it was over. Elena Gilbert is back. I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Go and read the other chapters at the official story it is labeled Stelena - After school special :)

-Brittnilovesstelena


End file.
